Por Lily
by Prc95
Summary: Snape sabe que tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos.


Había tardado tanto tiempo en tomar aquella decisión, que echarse atrás le parecia una batalla perdida contra si mismo.

Pero ni siquiera ahora, que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo, creía que aquello era una buena idea. Desde que luego no lo era, pero necesita verlo con sus propios ojos de una vez por todas.

_Mejor ahora que no dentró de unos años_, se dijo a si mismo en un desesperado intento de darse ánimos. Si, aquello tenía sentido. Además sólo sería un momento, nada más. El crío ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que él estaba allí, ¿o sí?

Privet Drive estaba prácticamente desierto a aquellas horas de tarde, un punto a su favor. Conocía lo neceserio a Petunia Dursley como para saber que viviría en un sitio llenos de estirados y altaneros_muggles_ que no dudarían en lanzarle miradas desdeñosas si lo viesen aparecer por su respetable barrio vestido con aquella túnica negra y el pelo largo.

Revisó por enésima vez la dirección que había logrado conseguir tras una charla con Hagrid, el guardabosque. Su dominio de la Legeremancia era tal, que el semigigante ni siquiera podía sospechar la cantidad de información que le había sacado mientras le hablaba de las crias de unicornio que acababan de nacer en el Bosque Prohibido. A él no le interesaban en lo más mínimos los recién nacidos unicornios, pero Hagrid adoraba tanto a sus criaturas que no se percató de aquello. Solo vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con alguien de su tema favorito: los animales mágicos.

Llegó por fin a su destino, el número 4, una casita de ladrillo, idéntica a sus vecinas, con un porche delantero y el césped verde y brillante perfectamente cortado. Había un coche caro y reluciente, y un triciclo de niño tirado cerca de la entrada además de varios horribles gnomos de jardín.

La puerta principal se abrió repentinamente, y tuvo el tiempo justo de ocultarse tras el seto del vecino antes de que la pequeña familia saliese de la casa.

Vio a un hombre gordo, de poblado bigote y barbilla doble dirigirse al coche. Lo seguía una mujer rubia con cara de caballo cuya ropa demasiado formal le echaban años encima. Llevaba de la mano a un niño grandote, con cara de cerdo al que habían aplastado el pelo al cuero cabelludo con abundante agua. El niño grito, reclamando un refreso, la mujer le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y le prometió que le comprarían uno en cuanto llegasen al centro comercial.

Snape miró incrédulo la escena, ¿era aquel el hijo de Lily? No, no podía ser. El niño, que no tendría más de cinco años, pegó una violenta patada al suelo, reclamando su refreso entre chillidos de cólera.

No, no, no. Aquel no era Harry Potter. Recordaba perfectamente haber oído que era la viva imagen de su asqueroso y rebelde padre, y hasta donde podía recordar, James Potter era todo fibra y pelo negro. Y aquel crío indeseable parecía un balón de fútbol de lo gordo que estaba.

̶ ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿No te ha metido tu tía en la alacena?

Snape giró el cuello hacia la puerta, donde asomaba una cabecita morena

̶ Está oscuro, tío Vernon -musitó el niño, tímidamente. ̶ Se ha roto la bombilla.

̶ ¿Otra vez? -Petunia Dursley le dedicó una mirada de odio, y el pequeño hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, como si desease desaparecer.

̶ Yo no he hecho nada, te lo prometo. Se ha roto sola ̶ aseguró el niño de forma casi inaudible.

Petunia Dursley se dirigió hacia él, y por la forma en la que Harry se puso el brazo delante de la cara, Snape se dio cuenta de que le pegaba con frecuencia. La mujer lo agarró bruscamente del hombro y lo zarandeó.

-¡Sé perfectamente que eres tú el que rompe las bombillas! ̶ le acusó.

̶ ¡No, te lo prometo! -aseguró el niño, sollozando.

Snape tuvo el impulso de entrometerse. Podía derribar fácilmente a Petunia con un simple movimiento de varita, pero a la larga acabaría siendo perjudicial para el niño. Además, ¿estaba sintiendo pena por el hijo de James Potter? Movió bruscamente la cabeza y siguió observando.

̶ Mételo en la alacena, ya compraremos una bombilla a la vuelta ̶ le apremió Dursley a su mujer, mientras, en el asiento trasero, su hijo se dedicaba a dar patadas a la tapiceria del asiento de copiloto, dejando la huella de sus zapatos.

Petunia cogió al niño por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él para que entrase. Harry no se opuso, quizás porque había aprendido que si lo hacía las consecuencias serían peores.

̶ ¡Está oscuro! -lo escuchó sollozar. ̶ ¡No me gusta!

Al cabo de un rato, Petunia Dursley volvió a salí, ya sola. Snape vio como guardaba una llave en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y apretó los puños al imaginar que había encerrado al niño. Se montó en el asiento delantero y el coche arrancó, irrumpiendo la tranquilidad del vecindario.

Snape esperó a ver como el vehículo se perdía al doblar una esquina antes de cruzar el jardín y, con el _Alohomora_, abrir la puerta principal.

No se sorprendió al ver la decoración tradicional y _muggle_ que lo dominaba todo. Aquella era una casa típica, de una familia típica que vivía en un barrio típico. Lo único que alteraba aquella aparente normalidad era el niño que sollozaba bajo la alacena de la escalera.

Snape hizo girar la varita entre sus dedos, sopesando sus posibilidades. Podía irse en ese instante y dejar al niño. Le importaba poco que le diese miedo la oscuridad o que llevase una vida tan desdichada. No pudo evitar pensar que si estaba así, era por culpa de su insolente padre, que le había buscado ese futuro llevando la vida que llevaba, arrastrando con él a Lily.

Sin embargo, sabía que si se iba iba a quedarse con la duda. Ahora estaba allí y tenía la oportunidad, ¿qué le daba miedo? No era más que un niño de cinco años, escuálido y asustado y él un hombre adulto, mago además.

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta de la alacena mediante magia.

̶ ¿Tía Petunia? ̶ la voz del pequeño Harry sonó esperanzada, quizás creyendo que se habían apiadado de él y volvían para darle algo de luz.

Gritó cuando vio que no era su tío, si no un completo desconocido vestido de negro. Snape tuvo buenos reflejos y acertó a taparle la boca con la mano.

̶ Cállate, ¡cállate! ̶ le ordenó de la forma más amenazante que fue capaz.

Por suerte llevaba siendo profesor el tiempo necesario para saber que tono de voz asustaba a un alumno, y si había echo llorar a niños de once años, aquél era pan comido. Surtió efecto, y Harry dejó de gritar, aunque temblaba violentamente.

Lo cogió por los codos y lo arrastró hasta el salón, donde había más claridad y podía verlo bien. El niño no opuso resistencia, aunque no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

̶ Lily...

No había querido decir eso, por supuesto. Pero no puedo evitarlo al ver los ojos verde esmeralda del niño mirándolo de aquella forma inocente que tanto le recordó a ella. Había ido allí únicamente para comprobar si era verdad lo que Dumbledore le había dicho años atrás, que el pequeño había heredado los ojos de su madre.

Era imposible negar que el crío era una copia en miniatura de su padre, quizás más pálida y delgado de que lo este fue a su edad, pero habían crecido en ambientes muy distintos. Sin embargo, sus ojos... Snape sintió una opresión en el pecho que le obligó a soltar al niño. Harry corrió a ponerse a salvo tras la mesa del café. Snape se apoyó en el brazo del sofá, abatido. Había creído que jamás volvería a toparse con aquella mirada, que nunca más los ojos de Lily se posarían en él. Y ahora el destino se los había devuelto de la forma más macabra posible: en el físico del hombre que más había podido odiar en el mundo. ¿Era aquella caso una forma de castigo? ¿Se estaban burlando de él? ¿No era suficiente el sentimiendo de culpa? No, no lo era. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Volvió a mirar al niño, que parecía un poco más calmado y ahora, incluso con curiosidad, lo miraba._Yo condené a tu madre_, quiso decirle, _por mi culpa nadie te quiere_. Podría habérselo dicho, pero era tan sencillo creer que era James Potter, que incluso llegó a sentir regocijo. James Potter si se hubiese merecido vivir así, y no rodeado de lujos y caprichosos.

̶ ¿Eres mi papá?

Snape abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al escuchar la voz de Harry. Era aguda, como la de cualquier niño, pero estaba tan llena de esperanza que le sobrecogió.

̶ Tu padre está muerto ̶ quizás había sonado demasiado cruel, pero no le importó.

El niño dejó caer los hombros, decepcionado. Por un momento había pensado que iba a salir de allí de una vez por toda, pero se había equivocado.

_Podría haber sido tu padre, _pensó Snape. Habría cambiado por Lily, estaba seguro. Habría renunciado a su vida de mortífago por ella. Lily solo tenía que haberle perdonado y todo habría ido bien. Él la amaba, y ella habría acabado por darse cuenta de que era el hombre apropiado para ella. ¿Quién la conocía mejor que él? ¿Quién la habría tratado mejor que él? Lo habría dado todo por ella, la habría protegido. Él no habría dejado que Lily muriese, por supuesto que no. Habría cuidado de ella y de su hijo. Además, si Lily se hubiese casado con él, quizás su hijo no habría sido _el Elegido _y habrían llevado una vida normal.

El niño rodeo de la mesa y se colocó delante de Snape. Ya no parecía tan asustado, e incluso lo miraba con curiosidad. El hombre se dio cuenta de que entornaba un poco los ojos, quizás para enfocar mejor. Recordó que el inútil de Potter llevaba gafas. Quizás ese niño también las necesitaba, ¿por qué no tenía? El pequeño arrugó nerviosamente el filo de su jersey, como tres o cuatro tallas mayor de lo que le correspondía. Supuso que sería heredada del hijo de Petunia, que lo superaba con creces en tamaño.

̶ Lily -repitió el niño, mirándolo. ̶ Yo no soy Lily. Me llamo Harry. Lily es nombre de niña.

_Es el nombre de tu madre, maldita sea_, Snape frunció aún más el ceño, _¿es que la estúpida de Petunia no te ha contado nada de ella?_.

̶ ¿Tú como te llamas? ̶ el pequeño dio un paso al frente, lenta y cuidadosamente, como si estuviese asegurándose de que aquel hombre no era malo.

Podía contestarle, decirle su nombre. Al fin y al cabo, no le revelaría gran cosa. Sin embargo, dentro de unos años le daría clase, sería su profesor y, por muy pequeño que fuese, conservaría ese recuerdo. Y no le apatecía que el pequeño Potter fuese por Hogwarts contando que Severus Snape lo había visitado cuando era pequeño.

El reloj digital de la cocina pitó, y Harry se sobresaltó. Miró la hora que marcaba, luego a Snape y luego otra vez al reloj. Sin decir nada, dejó escapar un gritito de angustia y corrió de nuevo a su alacena.

Snape lo observó sin hacer nada. Oyó como cerraba la puerta, intentando que no se abriese. Pero la llave la tenía su tía.

Lo escuchó sollozar y no pudo evitar ir a verlo. Harry estaba acurrucado en su catre, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas encogidas contra el pecho. Se frotaba las manos en un tic nervioso, y su mirada viajaba de la puerta a la bombilla fundida que pendía sobre su cabeza.

Snape alargó una mano, quizás para acariciarle la cabeza. Pero entonces, escuchó la voz burlona de James Potter dentro de su cabeza, riéndose de él: _¿Consolando a mi hijo, Quejicus? _Se lo imaginó sonriendo socarronamente, con la varita en alto y una estúpida snitch revoloteando a su alrededor, como en su época colegiala. _¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres tan feo que nadie ha querido tener hijos contigo, Quejicus? ¿Tienes que conformarte con los de los demás? _Estaba completamente seguro de que Potter soltaría comentarios como aquel mientras sus estúpidos amigos le reían las ocurrencias. _Mira, pelirroja, Snivellus quiere ser la niñera de nuestro chiquitín_. Y no puedo evitar imaginarse a Lily, su preciosa Lily, mirándole despectivamente y causándole más dolor que cualquier maldición imperdonable.

Dejó caer la mano como un peso muerto, y se alejó del niño. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado tanto, porque centraba toda su atención en la bombilla fundida que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

̶ ¿Tú puedes arreglarla? ̶ le preguntó a Snape desesperadamente.

Claro que podía, por supuesto. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no iba a ayudar al hijo de Potter. Creyó escuchar a Dumbledore llamándolo rencoroso, pero Snape no sentía remordimientos por serlo.

-Me va a pegar -Harry moqueaba, y no encontró otra solución que limpiarse la nariz con el dorso de la manga del jersey. -Me va a pegar y me va a castigar sin cenar...

Snape no pudo evitar acordarse de su infancia, cuando era tan pequeño como el niño que ahora tenía delante de él y su padre encontraba cualquier excusa para poder pegarle. Recordaba el miedo que le producia escuchar sus pasos subiendo las escaleras, lo nervioso que se ponía él, lo violento que era su padre. Aún conservaba alguna que otra marca repartida por su cuerpo. Sabía que el dolor que podían llegar a causar al niño no era solo físico. Había más, desde luego. Snape recordaba perfectamente el miedo y el odio hacia si mismo, las preguntas sin respuestas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, ¿por qué le pegaba? ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿De verdad era un indeseable? ¿De verdad nadie lo quería? Por suerte, Lily llegó a su vida. Pero, ¿tenía alguien Harry en quien apoyarse? Aún era pequeño, y dudaba que los Dursley lo hubiesen metido en la escuela infantil. Por lo general sabía que los niños _muggles_ no empezaban a ir al colegio hasta los siete años, y todo lo que hiciese antes, era de forma privada. Y estaba seguro que los Dursley no iban a gastarse ese dinero en el niño.

̶ Me va a pegar... -repetía el niño en susurros, frotándose las mejillas con las palmas de la mano. Sacudió la cabeza y miró fijamente a Snape, de tal forma que el hombre sintió un escalofrío. ̶ Creía que eras mi padre. Mi padre de verdad.

̶ No soy tu padre ̶ dijo Snape de nuevo, provocando que al pequeño le temblase la barbilla. ̶ ¿Es que no te han dicho que le pasó?

El niño asintió lentamente con la cabeza, alicaido.

̶ Se murió -musitó tristemente. ̶ Tía Petunia dice que fue por un accidente de coche. Se murieron los dos. Mi padre y mi madre. Pero... ̶ el pequeño frunció el ceño, y como si estuviese hablando en voz alta consigo mismo, añadió. ̶ A veces sueño que vienen a por mí... Gente. Me llevan de la casa de mis tío... Espera, ¿me vas a llevar contigo?

Se arrodilló en la cama y echó el cuerpo hacia delante, sonriéndole abiertamente. Snape arrugó el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

̶ No te voy a llevar a ninguna parte... ̶ titubeó ̶ Potter.

̶ Oh... ̶ pudo ver la decepción en los ojos del niño. Los de Lily.

Sintió que lo había vuelto a hacer otra vez, había decepcionado a Lily. _Tú no eras así, Sev_, le susurró la voz dulce de su amiga al oído. No, él no_era_ así, pero habían pasado demasiados años como para que no quedase en el rastro alguno del niño del blusón blanco que espiaba a las hermanas Evans.

Decidió que la visita había durado más que suficiente y, empujando al niño contra la cama, sacó su varita con movimientos ágiles e hizo que la luz volviese a la bombilla.

̶ ¡Lo has hecho! ̶ exclamó Harry, emocionado. ̶ ¡Sabía que ibas a ayudarme!

Snape le dedicó las más desdeñosas de la mirada. _Me debes una, Potter_, pensó_, he ayudado a tu hijo._

̶ ¿Te vas? ̶ le preguntó Harry, con un tono más triste.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y le apuntó la cabeza con la varita.

̶ _Obliviate_ -murmuró.

Un rayo dorado impactó contra la cabeza del niño, que se desmayó de golpe y cayó en la cama co un ruido sordo. Snape cerró la puerta, auque tuvo el impulso de abrirla de nuevo y mirar otra vez los ojos verdes del niño. Sabía que parte de la sangre del indeseable de James Potter corría por las venas del pequeño Harry. Porque también había parte de Lily en él, incluso Dumbledore lo había dicho. Un pedazo de Lily seguía vivo dentro de su hijo y Snape sabía que tenía que protegerlo a toda costa, por ella.

**Por Lily.**

Ahora podría enmendar su daño, ganarse su perdón. Lily tendría que perdonarle allá donde sea que estuviese porque iba a hacer todo lo posible para mantener con vida a lo más preciado que tenía: su hijo.


End file.
